


by the time you realize you're in trouble, it's too late to save yourself

by addtastic



Category: McFly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addtastic/pseuds/addtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running from a vampire isn't too easy especially when you know you're going to get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the time you realize you're in trouble, it's too late to save yourself

Dougie’s lungs burned in his chest, each breath jagged, rushed, and he couldn’t seem to fill them, he just couldn’t. He ran, knowing that there was something behind him. Knowing she was toying with him, a game of cat and mouse. Stray branches reached out and tore at the skin, his legs and arms. He felt the blood trickle out from the cuts; he felt it and knew she could smell it.   
  
Only about twenty feet behind him, she moved fluidly through the trees, her feet making no noise on the leaf covered dirt; she was too skilled for that - a hunter, a killer. He felt her next to him, but he kept his eyes trained at his goal, a larger clearing at the end of the trail. He pushed himself to go faster, but to no avail, she matched his stride with no effort at all.   
  
He was almost there, a few more steps, and they would be waiting for him. They would save him, protect him. But he would never make it; there was a great force against his side, her hands pushing Dougie, his feet leaving the ground, body flying through the air. It was the large trunk of a tree that stopped him, his back slamming against the wood, head thumping against the bark, the sharper pieces cutting into his scalp. And then there she was. Standing in front of him, smile on her face, windswept hair falling over her shoulders, blending with the black V neck sweater she wore.   
  
“Where are you running to, little one?” she asked, her voice Romanian accented and sweet as sugar. Taking a slow step toward Dougie, she crouched in front of the boy, “You know that you can not out run me. It was foolish of you to try.” Her fingers reached out and brushed his flushed cheek, gathering the blood that was dripping from the gash in his forehead on the tips. “Look where it got you,” and her fingers were pushing past her lips, removing the blood, with her tongue.   
  
“Th-They I don’t know, I-I.”   
  
He couldn’t form a sentence, just jumbling his words, too afraid too confused, too. Finished. They were supposed to be there and now he was on his own, alone and corned by a vampire. He couldn’t move nor breathe, just watched her give him a smile, the tips of her pearly white fangs showing over her lips.   
  
“Shh, little one,” she said. “Don’t be afraid. I promise it won’t hurt.”   
  
She inched in, Dougie pushing his back harder against the tree, raising his arms in attempt to push her back. All she could do was chuckle at his attempt, fingers lacing around his wrists, holding both with one hand, holding them down as she used the other to tilt his head to the right. His skin stretched tightly over her target - his vein - she could almost see the warm blood running through it, opening her mouth and taking her shot.   
  
Dougie’s heart hammered in his chest, feeling like it was going to bust through the skin at any second. His eyes were squeezed shut, lip between his teeth; he could feel her cold breath on his skin. He felt the pinch, felt her teeth cut through, her lips close around the punctures. He wanted to scream, but nothing would come. He wanted to push her off, but he couldn’t break her grip. It was over, he was going to die, he could feel it, all the blood rushing out, feeling light headed; tired.   
  
“P-Ple-Please,” he managed to choke out, “Stop.”   
  
The tears started to fall. He didn’t want this. He wanted to live, and live as a human, not a monster.   
  
She didn’t stop, she kept going until there was nothing left, his body is empty; lifeless. Dougie held on to the tiny part of consciousness that he had left. He felt her cold knuckles stroking his cheek, felt the lips to his ear.   
  
“It is over now, no more pain,” she planted a soft kiss to his temple.   
  
Moving quickly, her teeth tore at the skin of her wrist, waiting for the blood. She held her arm over Dougie’s face, drops of red staining his pale lips.   
  
“Drink,” she told him.   
  
He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to become this thing that she was, something that he and Harry and Tom and Danny had been fighting all their lives, but the blood’s taste called to him and at that moment he didn’t care.   
  
He gripped her arm, pulling it to his mouth and holding it in place. He drank and drank, until his mind was swimming and he couldn’t take anymore. Throwing himself back, he gasped for air, his wide eyes staring at the sky as he felt his body humming with the change, with the new blood, with the new life.   
  
He wanted to take it back, regretted it, but he couldn’t.   
  
He couldn’t do anything but take it all in; the feeling, the rush under his skin, the sting in his gums, and the soft breath on the side of his face. Feeling her words on his skin, her words the last thing he heard as a human, the last thing he heard before he plunged into the darkness.   
  
“Forever, little one, you and I forever.”  
  
  
  
---


End file.
